


The Young Queen

by Arwen88



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Inflation, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Possibly Out of Character, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Thor has a big dick, messy sex, not too much though, stomach buldging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Loki entered the halls of the golden castle of Asgard for the first time when he was barely fifteen years old, his lithe body wrapped in the finest clothes of his people. He didn't dare look around, staring right in front of him as his father did by his side.Loki son of Laufey was the only heir of the King of Jotunheim and was perfectly aware of how him marrying the new king of Asgard was the only way to stop the war Asgard had waged against them centuries before.





	The Young Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT of LDF. Thanks to Yuppu for beta reading this and for inspiring me <3

Loki entered the halls of the golden castle of Asgard for the first time when he was barely fifteen years old, his lithe body wrapped in the finest clothes of his people. He didn't dare look around, staring right in front of him as his father did by his side.  
Loki son of Laufey was the only heir of the King of Jotunheim and was perfectly aware of how him marrying the new king of Asgard was the only way to stop the war Asgard had waged against them centuries before. Many of his people had died, many killed by the very god that sat on the throne in front of him right that moment.  
He bowed his head when they stopped close enough to be given audience, far enough to stop the guards if they had wanted to attack their king.  
Loki stood rimrod straight as his father presented him to the king as a candidate spouse for him, and Loki mentally prayed that the King would see past his still young form, all angles and edges, still too short if compared to the men guarding his father. But he knew he had strength in him, a powerful magic passed down to him by his father, that could rival any brute strength directed at him.  
Thor was beautiful, even the other races could see that, blonde hair and blue eyes, pale skin and a mighty body. Even from far away Loki could see the muscles of his legs and arms and knew that if the man had wanted Loki would have probably died under his hands once they were left alone. But he guessed the god did want to cease the war too since he nodded to Laufey, accepting to evaluate if Loki would have been a good spouse for him.  
Loki tried not to show his surprise at hearing for the first time that he would have been evaluated. Obviously he knew that many had brought their sons and daughter to the king hoping he would choose them as his queen, but nobody had told him he would have had to actually show to be better than the others.  
Thor seemed to understand his confusion and rose from the throne, slowly descending the steps to go stand in front of Loki.  
Loki had to raise his head to be able to look the god in the eyes and hoped that the smile was a good sign. Laufey kept silent and took a step back while Thor kneeled down to be at the same height with the boy, silently marveling at the blue skin and the long black hair.  
Slowly he reached out with one hand, waiting for Loki to put his own in it.  
Loki took a deep breath and used his magic to keep the ice on his skin at bay, to not hurt the king as he took his hand.  
Thor smiled and gently wrapped his hand in his massive one before standing once more.  
"Fear not, young one."  
Loki threw a glance at his side, to his father, only to find out that the man had left and so had his guards, leaving him alone with the king.  
He pressed his lips into a thin line and focused onto the king in front of him once more.  
"I don't fear you, my King."  
"Good." Thor chuckled, turning to lead him away from the throne room, showing him the halls and chambers of the golden castle.  
Loki followed him, finally taking the chance to look around, taking note of how the warmth of the king's hand seemed to seep into his skin in a not unpleasant way. He had expected to melt and die of heat stroke as soon as they had left Jotunheim, but instead Asgard didn't seem to be a place too warm for him. He supposed he should have been grateful for that if he was to stay in the place as a spouse. Spouse sounded a lot better than slave, even if Loki wasn't really sure as of yet what would have been expected from him.  
"What is the evaluation about?" He dared ask, throwing a glance at the man walking him between golden columns and blossoming trees.  
Thor smiled, looking at him in a way that Loki was unable to decypher. "There is only one way to know if you would be a good match, my dear."  
Loki kept silent after that, understanding that Thor didn't want to tell him yet, but felt a bit better for the endearment.  
He could picture himself Thor on the battlefield killing enemies, entire armies, but then again he could also picture the god as a good partner, if his words were anything to go by. Loki couldn't remember hearing a single time his father called his spouse "dear".

Loki looked around at what looked by all means to be the king's chamber, rich covers and linens on a massive bed, golden cups and furniture that spoke of richness. There was nothing of the sort on his world, not even the king his father had such a luxurious room in his castle.  
But everything on Asgard looked like gold and suddenly Loki wasn't really sure he would have fit in there.  
Thor distracted him by raising the hand he was still holding, kissing his fingers while making heavy eye contact with him. Loki felt a blush rise on his face and let the king lead him towards the bed. They both sat on the edge of it before Thor started speaking to him.  
"Have you ever been intimate, Loki?"  
Loki sat even more straight at that question. "I have not. My father hopes that my purity would hold a value for you, my king." He bowed his head, and was surprised when Thor chuckled softly.  
"Oh, he does. You have nothing to worry by my side, Loki son of Laufey." He murmured, gently taking Loki's chin between his fingers.  
He made the boy dip his head back as he leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips.  
Loki closed his eyes, wondering if that was the test they had talked about, and when Thor pressed his tongue against his lips he parted them, granting the man access to his mouth.  
He lost himself in the pleasure of the kiss, letting the man do what he wanted, just trying to reciprocate the kiss without even noticing at first the way Thor made him move back on the bed. At least until he found himself laying down on the soft mattress, the king almost on top of him, still holding his chin and kissing him.  
"My king?" He whispered, placing his hands on the massive shoulders of the god.  
Thor smiled down at him. "There is only one way to know if you are going to be a good match for me, my dear. Do you want me to find out?"  
Loki hurried up to nod his head, hoping he was, knowing there was no other chance for him or his people but for him to be exactly what Thor wanted by his side.  
Thor kissed him once more and Loki closed his eyes, hoping the test would have been as pleasant, but the blush on his face only intensified when the king slowly started stripping him of all his clothes.  
Loki was left breathless at understanding that Thor wanted to see him naked and trying to reign in the embarrassment of lying in front of him completely exposed and defenceless, trying to hide his genitalia with his hands.  
But Thor was devouring him with his eyes and a grin spread on his lips at admiring the young jotun. Slowly, gently, he took Loki's thin wrists in his hands and made him move them away.  
"You have nothing to worry, my dear. You are a beautiful sight." He almost purred, his voice rough with desire.  
The tone of his voice had Loki shamefully react, starting to get hard under his gaze.  
Thor grinned even more at that, letting go of one of his wrists to move his hand over his penis, gently caressing it, stroking it slowly to see how it looked like once it was hard.  
Loki moaned softly, growing rapidly more excited, and didn't move his hands away from the bedsheets when Thor moved away his other hand to explore him some more, gently caressing the slit he had under his penis.  
"I did heard of jotuns carrying both a penis and a vagina, but had never dared hope to see one." Thor murmured softly, staring at him.  
Loki held his breath for a moment, feeling too exposed and over stimulated already, but spread his legs a bit more.  
"My king..." He called softly Thor. "Is this your test?" He wondered aloud.  
Thor raise his gaze over his face and smiled gently, still slowly stroking him, and he choose that moment to push a finger inside his slit, eliciting a louder moan from the jotun.  
"Would you mind it if it was?"  
Loki hesitated a second but then shook his head, knowing it could have been way less pleasant and that he simply had to pass it.  
But Thor took away his hands and Loki whimpered softly at losing the stimulation.  
Thor smiled down at him, though, and rose from the bed to start undressing himself.  
Loki stayed where he was, watching the man uncover his body slowly, his erection throbbing at that display of muscles and physical perfection.  
Thor chuckled softly, his eyes filled with lust at noticing his appreciation, and soon he stood in front of Loki completely naked.  
The boy whimpered softly at seeing for the first time the massive proportions of the god, and soon he found himself wondering if one could really manage to use such an enormous cock, feeling quite tiny in comparison.  
Thor said nothing, crawling once more on the bed, right between Loki's legs, and there he made a show of wrapping his fingers around his cock, slowly stroking himself.  
"There is only one way to know if you will be a good spouse for me, Loki son of Laufey. Are you ready?" He murmured, hovering over the boy, looking him in the eyes while he slowly rubbed the head of his cock against the wet slit of the jotun.  
Loki hesitated only for the briefest of moments and then he moved his hands on the king's shoulders, trying to spread his legs more for him.  
"Yes, my king..." He breathed.  
Thor grinned down at him and slowly, so very slowly, he started to push against him.

Loki was left breathless for a moment but soon he arched with a half scream, pressing his nails on the god's shoulders as he felt the cock start to split him in two, pushing something too large where nobody had ever touched him before.  
Thor wrapped his hand around the pale blue cock and started stroking it, whispering sweet nothings at the boy in order to distract him.  
Loki tried his best to relax, to let him move, but it wasn't like Thor wanted to take his cock out anytime soon. As soon as he felt Loki had somewhat relaxed as a matter of fact he started pushing some more. Loki felt a tear roll down his cheek, unsure how anybody could find pleasure in a similar act, until suddenly it stopped hurting him that bad.  
He tried taking a deep breath, his eyes closed, and he sighed at feeling Thor's lips brush over his lips, his cheekbone and eyelid, following the path of that tear that had escaped him.  
The god stayed still in him, letting Loki catch his breath once more.  
"Are you alright, my dear?" The man murmured, his wet lips moving over his skin.  
Loki nodded slowly and when Thor instead of pushing more inside of him pulled back, almost slipping out of him before trying to thrust once more in, Loki started feeling something different from the pain he had felt up until then.  
Thor kept moving like that for a couple minutes, his breath starting to grow laboured, and Loki started really relaxing under him.  
Suddenly the notion that he was losing his virginity to his king striked him and he whimpered softly.  
Thor searched his gaze, making sure he was okay before pulling almost out once more. But instead of going as far as he had done up until that moment he pushed even deeper.  
Loki moaned, lifting his head from the pillow to see how much he had already taken, and was shocked to find out that Thor had only half of his cock in him yet. The man had really done what was possible to have him grow accustomed by it before giving him all of it.  
He was still looking when Thor started pressing more and more of his cock inside of him and suddenly Loki was left breathless once more, staring wide eyed as the outline of Thor's cock became visible through his stomach.  
Thor seemed to notice too because he moved one hand over the cock that both of them could see move inside the lithe jotun.  
"Oh, perfect..." Thor moaned throathly, caressing his belly and making Loki moan too.  
The god smiled down at him, moving his hands on his hips to hold him still, and Loki suddenly noticed how big they were, or how little he was compared to him, because even while wrapped around his hips the hands were so big the thumbs almost touched each other. And in between that there was still that cock moving inside of him, doing unspeakable things to his libido.

"My king..." He moaned loudly, trying to wrap his legs around the man, wishing he would just give him more.  
Thor seemed to understand his needs because he pulled out once more and when he thrusted in him he did way harder, driving his cock inside the jotun balls deep.  
Loki screamed in pleasure, arching his back and squeezing his muscles around the god, more wet than he had ever been in his whole life.  
Thor moaned throathly and nodded, staring at him with lust and hunger, fascinated at seeing the boy react so much at his every movement.  
"I- I still have to grow..." He tried to tell the man, hoping he wouldn't find him lacking because he wasn't yet as tall as the other jotuns.  
But Thor chuckled softly, leanind down to kiss him over the lips. "You are perfect as you are, my dear..."  
Loki felt a little smile spread on his lips and gave in to the pleasure, letting Thor move him as he wanted, trying to push back on his cock, moaning loud at every thrust of his massive erection hoping the god wouldn't stop too soon.  
"You are perfect." Thor murmured once again and Loki felt a blush on his cheeks of pleasure on his cheeks.  
He opened his eyes to see the god still look at him with lust, slightly out of breath as he drove himself hard and fast inside his body, his own cheeks flushed.  
"You will be my queen." Thor promised him, licking his lips before leaning down to kiss him on the lips, just a fast peck, almost as if he knew how breathless Loki was at finally hearing those words. "You will have the crown you want, you will be faithful to me and I will make you happy, my dear. And in exchange you will bear all the children I want and will do anything I ask you." He murmured looking him in the eyes.  
"Yes, my king." He hurried to say, breathless, forgetting for a moment his father's directions to ask first about his people.  
Thor smiled down at him and dived down, plunging his tongue inside the cold mouth of the jotun, moaning as he kissed him fervently and went back to thrusting hard inside of him.  
Soon Loki found himself on the edge of the pleasure and when he came he did so with a scream of pleasure, clamping down around Thor's erection and eliciting a loud moan from the king too. He layed in bed breathless, with no energy left, and just tried to regain his breath, to cool down a bit, letting the king fuck him as hard as he wanted, letting the god use him for his pleasure as he wanted to.

Loki was still flushed when they went back to the throne room, one of Thor's massive hands behind his back as the god led him down the halls.  
He almost couldn't believe how hot and sweaty the sex was, or how such a massive cock could fit in him and also give him so much pleasure. He had actually experienced two orgasms before Thor had reached his own inside of his body.  
Thor had been very gentle, taking the time to cuddle with him when he had been too tired to keep fucking him, and had kissed him on the lips before telling him that it was time to go and tell his father that he would have become his spouse.  
Still, when Loki had hinted at looking for a cloth to wash himself Thor had stopped him. The king had had a strange glint in his eyes while he told the boy to not clean himself up, that he wanted to know that they were going to face the court with his sperm still slowly dripping out of his spouse's slit.  
Loki had flushed a deep shade of blue at that but he couldn't help grin at the thought of how debauched that was. And after all if he was going to marry Thor he was supposed to also do whatever the king asked him.  
That didn't stop him from walking very slowly back into the throne room, looking his father straight into his eyes with a fiery blush on his cheeks and the peculiar sensation of the god's sperm dripping down his legs under the fine clothes his father had chosen for him.

"I will marry Loki son of Laufey." Thor had announced all of them, glancing around the crowd in the room before dropping his gaze on the boy standing beside him.  
Slowly, minding his still trembling legs, he led Loki to the throne beside his own. But then Loki found with a deep shame that the throne was in fact too high for him, probably thought for somebody of Thor's stature.  
The king chuckled softly and Loki wouldn't have taken it so well if not for the affection that was there under the laugh. For a moment he feared Thor would lift him up to make him sit on the throne like a little kid, but instead Thor pulled him with himself to his own throne. Once sat down Thor grabbed him by his hips, lifting the boy as if he had weighted no more than a feather, and made Loki sit on his thigh.  
Loki was not sure if that was better or not, if there was less shame in that position or not, but then Thor left his hand on Loki's back and the jotun admitted at least to himself that he probably liked that more.  
Loki threw a glance at his father, proud of managing where nobody had before him, but the satisfaction on Laufey's face didn't bring him the joy he would have told. Yes, he had managed to be the chosen one, he had convinced the king of Asgard to crown him queen, but that for him only meant that he was now starting a lonely life beside the god. The only jotun on that world, bound to be the one satisfying the king. His mind came to a screeching halt at that, as he was suddenly reminded himself of the scorn he had to endure on Jotunheim for his short stature and preference for magic instead of physical prowless.  
"Glad you enjoyed my son." Laufey told the king, trying hard not to scoff, but Loki could feel Thor tense up under him.  
It probably wouldn't have been that bad being far away from his father, Loki admitted at least to himself, turning to throw a glance at the king as Thor sat more straight, his eyes on Laufey.  
Suddenly the air crackled around them, filled with electricity, and Loki felt even his hair rise for it. He made to stand up, worried and a bit scared at seeing the god charge electricity around himself, afraid of the strike of the thunder that was to come, but Thor kept him where he was by tightening the grip of his hand on Loki's hip.  
"How dare you speak that way of your queen to be?" Thor growled.  
Suddenly Loki looked wide eyed from him to his father, floundered at understanding that the god had been angered by the way Laufey had spoken of him of all things.  
Laufey raised his chin, ready to go down with a fight, and Loki saw the way the guards gripped their spears thighter.  
Loki turned to Thor, not for fear that would manage to hurt him, knowing instead with certainty that if he wasn't to intervene somehow not only his father but the rest of the party would have probably been killed. That would have left his people at sorting themselves out with no one to speak for them.  
"My king..." He murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder, a pleading tone in his voice.  
Thor seemed to make an effort to look at him instead of the people he wanted to strike down, but then the hand that he had kept on Loki's side moved to his long hair, gently playing with a lock of them.  
"My dear?"  
"My people need a king to lead them." He murmured, hoping to make a logic case enough that Thor would see reason. He didn't thought he was important enough to him to be listened as of yet, but in the end he wouldn't have even thought the god would get enraged for words spoken badly against him.  
The king looked at him in silence for a couple seconds before the air seemed to still and he closed his eyes for a moment. When Thor opened them once more they were back to the usual blue and the king leaned in to gently kiss the boy's forehead.  
"For you, my darling, I would not strike your father on this occasion. But this is the last I would tolerate from you, Laufey." He added, turning to look at the jotun. "Let it be clear that you get your life spared only in regard of the son you were quick to degrade."  
A flick of his hand and the guards escorted the party out of the room, leaving Loki once more alone with the king.  
He felt something inside of him swell at seeing how much power he had just had over the lives of his father and his men, how easily it had been to have Thor listen to him.  
Thor seemed to be thinking the same because he gently took Loki's chin between his fingers, making him rise his head so to be able to look at him in the eyes.  
"You had spared their lives and they owe you for that, Loki. But that little trick won't always work. I still don't know if you have a soft heart or a more logic mind that really made you make that call in the name of your people. Whichever it is, know that sometimes I will have to kill those who break the law. And this means also not giving me or my queen our due respect."  
Loki nodded slightly, not wanting to have Thor let go of him yet. "Yes, my king."  
"I can't wait to get to know you better." Thor smiled, leaning in to kiss him on his lips.

 

Loki could feel the jitters get the best of him as the time of the wedding got closer and closer. The king had fine clothes prepared for him, thin and light so that Loki wouldn’t have to fear the heat of Asgard, but way more beautiful than any clothes Loki had ever seen on Jotunheim.  
Loki had initially touched the fabric with the tip of his fingers, marveling at the iridescent colors, gold embroidered in it.  
“Only the best for my spouse.” Thor had told him, standing behind him as Loki observed his nuptials clothes.  
“Thanks, my king.” Loki whispered, a little amazed smile spreading on his lips. “They are beautiful.”  
Thor surprised him then, gently taking his black hair in his hands to caress them. “As you are.” He whispered, bending down to kiss him on top of his head. “Take a bath, young one, and wear your clothes. But after that send a servant to me because I want to be the one braiding your beautiful hair.”  
Loki tipped his head back, looking at him. “Is that a nuptial tradition, my king?”  
“Kind of.” The god chuckled. “Braids hold meanings. One day I will teach you how to braid mine.”  
Loki couldn’t help a smile at the thought of Thor keeping him closer even with the passing of time, teaching and trusting him.  
He hurried to take a bath when the king was gone, helped by servants that spoke to him, trying to calm his nerves about the future. They washed him and then helped him into his clothes while filling his ears of stories of Thor’s kindness.  
Loki was still watching his reflection in the mirror when Thor entered the room once more and suddenly Loki was left speechless at the beauty of his king now wrapped he himself in nuptial clothes and shiny armour.  
He felt his face flush at the thought that the man would have been his for the time to come, bonded and sworn to be faithful to no one else. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he turned to Thor.  
“My king…”  
Thor walked up to him and kneeled down to look him in the eyes, taking his hands in his massive ones.  
“My dear, you are the most beautiful sight these halls had ever seen.”  
Loki felt his heart run at those words and suddenly he knew that if that was what life with Thor reserved to him he was indeed lucky.  
“You are beautiful yourself, my king.” He murmured, instinctively trying to get closer to him, wishing for another kiss from the man.  
Thor seemed to know exactly what Loki wished for though, and he leaned in to kiss the boy softly on the lips. Loki parted his lips, wishing for more, and Thor was quick to push his tongue inside his mouth, kissing him with a deep hunger that had Loki’s knees almost tremble.  
Loki almost panted when Thor broke the kiss, swaying in place as he couldn’t decide if going back for more or try to rein himself in.  
“Later, my dear, we will have our night.” Thor smiled, standing up and towering over him.  
Loki couldn’t help staring at the king’s crotch then since it was almost at his eyes height, and flushed at seeing the god wasn’t left unmoved by their kiss either.  
He followed Thor when the man went to sit down on the bed and wasn’t really surprised when the king lifted him up, even if he didn’t expect that instead of having him sit on one of his thighs the man made him straddle his legs. He flushed at being able to feel the erection of the man press against his ass but kept silent, trying not to squirm as he felt his body react as well.  
Thor didn’t seem to notice or at least said nothing about it, using a brush to comb Loki’s hair, leaving it over the covers as he started braiding some locks into elaborated ways that spoke of expertise.  
Loki had never dared hope before then that the marriage to a king he was being given to just to stop the war could bring him happiness, but suddenly he found himself wondering if there could have been actually happiness waiting for him.  
“What is the meaning of the braid?” He asked turning a bit, trying to glance at the locks that Thor was working on.  
“It will tell those who know how to read it that you are precious to me.” Thor explained with a smile.  
Loki turned to stare at the wall in front of him with a little smile, starting to be fond of the man. “Then I hope you will teach me soon how to braid your hair that way.”  
Thor leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. “I will, my dear.” He promised.

They entered the throne room holding hands, Thor smiling brightly at the whole court and Loki smiling at the thought of soon be married to the god. The novelty of seeing so many people truly glad to see him was a bit of a shock to Loki, but one he was quick to came back to, starting to imitate Thor and nod here and there to the people surrounding them.  
Thor led him on the golden steps that brought to the throne and before it he stopped, turning to address the room as a whole, still holding Loki's hand.  
With a thundering voice Thor announced that he, Thor son of Odin, legitimate King of Asgard was taking Loki son of Laufey, heir prince of Jotunheim, as his spouse and queen. He turned then to Loki with a smile, taking his other hand in his free one.  
"I promise to always be loyal to you, take care and stay by your side." He told Loki, gently caressing his hands.  
Loki couldn't take his eyes away from his king's face, lost in them as if nothing else in the nine realms existed. "I promise to be always loyal to you, take care and stay by your side." He repeated the promise.  
The halls thundered then with the cheering of the asgardians there to witness their union and with some effort Loki took his eyes away from his husband to admire almost surprised the crowd wishing him and his king a long and prosper life.  
He had never experienced feeling so loved and appreciated as he was in that moment and for a single second he thought his heart could have burst out of his chest for the strength of the feelings that elicited from him.  
A glance at his side revealed that Thor was in fact still watching him, a gentle smile on his lips, and seeing he had his attention once more the man nodded to the throne. He led Loki up the last steps, lifting him up to have Loki sit on his thigh once more.  
"Are you happy?" The god murmured under the noise in the room, gently caressing his cheekbone.  
Loki nodded, turning his face enough to place a little kiss on his fingers. "I am. Are you?" He inquired with a touch of hope in his voice.  
"Very." Thor confirmed with a bigger smile, leaning in to kiss Loki on the lips.  
The cheering on the room renewed and Loki was unable to suppress a smile from tugging at his lips even while he shared a kiss with his spouse.

Loki was unprepared for the splendour of the banquet, used to the dinners his father would give in his halls to celebrate good battles. There weren't only warriors there around tables so long that he could barely discern the end of them, but nobles and dames alike. Loki tried looking around, wanting to remember the pomp of dresses, of armours and jewels displayed, but it was too much and soon his attention was diverted to the food coming out of the kitchens. Laufey had hardly kept him starving, but what was thought as a good meal on Jotunheim was usually just roasted meat and tubers able to survive the ice cold of their planets. On Asgard though Loki soon found out the tables were going to be covered by many dishes, only some of them meat, and he felt his stomach rumble with gluttony at the thought of being able to savour them.  
Thor probably heard the noise because he chuckled softly. Loki turned to him, feeling his face flush in embarrassment, but Thor had no mockery written on his features.  
"Do you want me to help you decide where to start?" He offered instead.  
"I would appreciate it." Loki nodded, lowering his gaze to the golden plates. His own had been moved from in front of the high chair beside Thor's to where he was going to be able to reach it while sitting on the king's thigh.  
That seemed to be his new place for the time being, and Loki had no hurry to abandon it, reveling in the close proximity with his spouse.  
But instead of putting something on his plate Thor reached out and took a piece of meat from a plate in front of them, raising it in front of Loki.  
Loki looked surprised at it, for a moment too shocked to even understand the reason behind the gesture, but then when the realization hit him he felt himself flush and he parted his lips.  
Thor smiled down at him with affection as he attentively handfed his queen.  
"Do you like it?" He murmured, looking Loki eat it.  
"Yes." Loki licked his lips after swallowing it. "I want more." He dared, throwing a glance at his king from behind his lashes, wondering if that was going to have some effect on the man.  
It clearly had, because Loki felt some movement close to his own thigh and the king grinned a bit. "Oh, devious kitten..." He rumbled in a soft laugh, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. "You'll have anything you want." He murmured, and it was clear even to Loki that he wasn't talking only about the food in front of them.  
Nonetheless the king did nothing to hurry him up away from the banquet, apparently enjoying feeding him, making him discover new tastes, mentally noting what Loki preferred.  
They had to interrupt themselves many times during the night, either from eating or from chatting up, trying to get to know each other better, to thank the many that lined up to congratulate them in their union, wishing them well and bringing gifts for the new couple.  
Being loved by his people was new and Loki enjoyed the sensation of it, but as the night carried on he started feeling the events of the day on his shoulders. Soon he found himself throwing glances at his king wondering when were they going to retire to the royal chambers.  
Thor caught his glance at one point and smiled, bending down to leave a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"Soon, young one." He promised, moving his lips so to be able to speak to Loki's ear and have no one else hear his words. "We will have all the time in the world to worship each other. I have many things to teach you, my sweet queen, things I want you to do to me, things that I will do to you many times."  
Loki closed his eyes at those words, instinctively trying to lean closer to the man, his body reacting already to just the promise of what was to come.  
"Soon, my king, right?" He murmured with so much hope in his voice that Thor let out a soft wanting noise.  
"Can't you wait any longer to have more of me?" He murmured, moving away from his ear only to look for Loki's gaze.  
Loki found himself shaking his head, his body aching in desire for what he could have had. With a sigh he moved his hands to his husband chest, trying to reach his mouth with his own.  
"I can't anymore, my king..."  
Thor kissed him slowly and for a moment Loki lost himself in that, passing his thin arms around the king's shoulders, trying to hold on to him.  
"Then it's time we retire." Thor whispered on his lips when they broke apart, his erection insistently pressing against Loki's thigh.

 

Loki couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to see the great king of Asgard disheveled and sweaty as no one else had has the chance to do before him, to experiment the hunger and warmth of his lips and kisses, the lust in his eyes. Thor didn't take his hands off him since they had ended up in bed, almost ripping their clothes off in his hurry to have the jotun.  
Loki had since stopped feeling ashamed for his desire for the god or for the state of his body, clearly ready to be taken and used in whatever way the king would have wanted to.  
He moaned when Thor moved from his lips to his throat, mouthing and biting, kissing and sucking, leaving dark marks. Loki couldn't help but close his eyes when the pleasure ran through his body, arching himself against the man almost as if his body looked for more contact instinctively.  
"Beautiful..." The king murmured on his skin, moving away from his throat and slowly descending with his lips down his torso, dipping his tongue in the navel before going even souther. He kept his eyes fixed on Loki's reaction as he took the jotun's erection in hand, slowly jerking him off with just his thumb and pointer finger, keeping his penis straight as he took just the tip of it in his mouth.  
Loki took a hold of the bedsheets in a desperate attempt to not grab his king's head, shocked by the pleasure that that hot mouth was able to give him.  
Thor smirked around his glans at the surprised scream of his young lover. Ever so slowly he moved down, taking more of the blue cock in his mouth, and when he tightened his lips around the base of it with no real problem Loki shouted louder.  
For all his desire to not appear too inexperienced Loki was unable to stay still and instead sat up, grabbing the golden head between his hands as his whole body was shaken by a shiver.  
Thor moaned softly, glad to see him react that way, and only then he started sucking him. Loki looked at him with eyes wide open, his lips parted as he couldn't even breathe properly with all those stimulation.  
But it was only the start of it because soon Thor moved the hand he had previously used to jerk him off under his cock, pushing one finger inside his slit with a satisfied moan that reverberated over the wet skin of Loki's cock.  
Loki let himself drop back on the soft pillows, not even noticing how his fingers had stayed in the long golden strands, tugging at those as he tried to move his hips between Thor's mouth and fingers.  
He didn't even see the orgasm coming but suddenly he arched once more, shaking with waves of pleasure as he came in his husband’s mouth shouting his name.

Thor rose from his thighs with a grin, looking at the panting jotun with a smug face. “Did you like that, my dear?” He almost purred, as if he couldn’t see the pleasure still written all over his lover’s face.  
Loki slowly nodded his head, still breathless, and made an effort to let go the golden strands of his husband’s hair.  
"I will teach you how to do that to me, my dear." Thor murmured, reaching out to gently caress the lips of his young lover with his thumb, pressing it against his inferior lip with a gaze full of hunger. "I cannot wait to have your soft lips wrapped around my cock that way." He whispered, moving over him to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Feeling your little tongue lavish me and drive me crazy with pleasure."  
Loki felt a shiver run through him at the mere thought of being able to have his king feel that kind of pleasure and he kept silent on his doubts to be able to take his whole cock - or even his glans - in his mouth, set on doing what he could to have Thor never regret taking him as spouse instead of some other princess.  
He parted his lips and gently lapped at the thumb, looking for his king's gaze. "I will gladly learn it for you..." He murmured, spreading his legs for the man in a display of eagerness for whatever was to come. He only hoped it was going to be as pleasant as their first time.  
It seemed impossible that only few hours had came by since he had first lay under his king, and now they were married and bonded.  
Thor kept kissing his face even while positioning himself better between his legs. He moaned throathly as he penetrated the young jotun, taking a hold of his hips to keep him still.  
Loki moaned and instinctively wrapped his arms around the god's shoulders, holding tight while Thor breached once more into him. The first time that had happened he had been so focused on just passing the test that now it felt like it was the first time only because he was finally able to relax and focus on how massive the man felt moving inside of him. He felt almost as if he could barely breathe, filled in ways that he would have never thought possible.  
"Thor..." He moaned, his face flushing brightly at noticing that he had called the king by his name for the first time.  
But Thor smiled on his skin, kissing his cheek, and moved one hand to his head to gently caress his hair. "I like when you call me like that, little one, all breathless and lost..." He moaned, thrusting deeper inside of him.  
Loki whimpered, wondering how much of the man he still have to take, and let those caresses distract him a bit.  
Soon Thor started rocking his hips, pulling out only to thrust back in, his moans growing louder and louder as he let himself get lost in the pleasure.  
Loki arched, hard once again, and tried pushing himself on that massive cock to give his king more pleasure, to know that he was in fact taking all of him. The heat emanated from the god was scorching and Loki found once more that he loved riding the thin line between pleasure and discomfort that that body was able to give him.  
It seemed to be no end to the king's energies, to his lust or hunger for his new spouse. It didn't matter how long he moved inside his lover, how hard he thrusted or how fast he rocked his hips, or how many times the young body under him reached his orgasms and squeezed his cock between his muscles.  
Thor kept moving inside of Loki until he was finally riding his own orgasm. He threw his head back with a throaty scream of pleasure and he kept Loki still by holding his hips as he filled his belly with his sperm.  
Loki found himself whimpering once more, feeling even more full than before, and his cock gave just a little twitch after the strong pleasure he had just reached.  
But again Thor didn't seem to be willing to let him go and instead when he brought his gaze back to his lover he merely smiled, ever so slowly moving his cock in his vagina.  
Loki sighed, wondering when Thor's cock was going to feel softer and he would have pulled out, but the man merely stayed where he was, still kneeling between his open legs, his cock still in Loki.  
"I will have my pleasure with you so many times my dear you will miss my cock once it's not in you anymore..." He promised gently caressing the belly that looked already a bit fuller than before. He grinned at that sight, and slowly he started moving a bit faster inside of him.  
Loki looked at him with eyes wide open, his lips parted in the picture of surprise at understanding finally that the god hadn't even gone soft before getting hard once more. The man left him no time to regain his energies, soon starting to fuck him roughly, thrusting hard in him with his cock fully erected already.  
Thor was tireless, a force that kept moving, caressing him, kissing, biting and sucking his skin, touching Loki in ways no one had ever done before, ways Loki himself had no idea could have him scream in pleasure.  
Loki had no idea how much time had passed since they had started making love to each other, his sense of time lost with any other worry. He could only think about the man moving on top of him, stealing kisses and moaning his name.

“I will make sure you will always remember our first night, my dear…” Thor whispered on his lips before taking his mouth once more.  
Loki whimpered under him, holding tight to his muscular shoulders and returning the kiss with all his heart even if he could feel his body start to ache, unused to such an exertion, to the novelty of all those hours of lovemaking.  
But it was all so much that in the end Loki felt himself blackout in his king's arms, trying desperately to still hold on to him even as his consciousness slipped away.  
Loki came back to his senses some time later, he could not understand how long had passed for the life of him, and he was left breathless once more at the aching of his body, at the deep and hard thrusts of his king inside of him.  
"Thor..." He whimpered, reaching out with his hands to take between them the face of his man.  
Thor smiled down at him, beautiful and bright like the sun even as disheveled as he was, messy hair and skin covered in sweat. The god leaned down to kiss him on the lips and only at the pressure against his stomach Loki went still. He had to wait for Thor to break the kiss to give a good look at himself.  
He looked with eyes wide open at his belly so stretched with all the cum of his sire that it had expanded, becoming almost perfectly round making him look like he was already pregnant. He touched the belly with his hands, marveling at how he wasn't even able to see his husband's cock move in him anymore, and soon his hand was joined by the king's massive one.  
The god smiled down at him with pride, gently caressing him.  
"My king..." Loki felt himself whine before he was even able to think against it. "I can't take anymore..." He panted.  
He couldn't deny the thrill of seeing exactly how he was going to look when he would bear his husband's children, though he knew it was impossible for him to be pregnant already. Maybe.  
Thor answered to his plea by thrusting hard against his prostate, moaning throaty and sending sparks of pleasure running through the jotun.  
Loki almost cried, overstimulated, and took a hold of the muscular arms of his king.  
Tears escaped his eyes when Thor wrapped his fingers around his pale cock, slowly starting to jerk him off even though he knew perfectly well that Loki had already cum too many times. Loki moaned and whimpered, riding the edge between pleasure and pain, and felt his legs tremble.  
It was too much, too much pleasure to handle and he felt ready to black out once more.  
"Shush, my dear..." Thor whispered, taking him hard with no pity for his display, stroking his aching cock until it erupted once more and Loki was wrecked by the new orgasm.  
He lay breathless, with no energy left and no will to even try and stop his king anymore.  
The man smiled down at him and finally let go of his spent and soft cock, knowing perfectly well that the jotun wouldn't have been able to reach another orgasm any time soon.  
"Come morning you will be pregnant with my child, my young queen..." The man promised him in a whisper and Loki nodded his head breathlessly, sure of the truth behind his words.

Loki woke up the morning after quite late judging by the sun high in the sky and was surprised to find himself still wrapped in his husband's arms. A part of him had thought the man would have been still intent in making love to him in the morning, but Thor seemed to be satisfied to just lay in bed and hold him to his chest.  
Thor smiled at noticing he had awaken and gently caressed his black hair, tucking a lock of it behind his ear.  
"Good morning, my beautiful queen."  
Loki smiled softly at his words, trying to move his legs only to stop abruptly as sparks of pain run through him.  
Thor noticed his wince and pressed a little kiss against his forehead.  
"I hope I haven't been too over-enthusiast in my love making tonight." He apologized. "It was not my intention to hurt you and I'm sorry if I did." He added taking his little hand in his and taking it to his mouth to gently kiss Loki's fingers.  
Loki couldn't help but feel warmed up to him and tried to press himself better against the god.  
"It was a bit painful." He admitted. "But I enjoyed it ultimately. And it was worth it to know that I now for sure bear your child."  
Thor smiled brightly at him, kissing him once more on his lips. "By heavens I am lucky to have met such a perfect little jotun as yourself."  
Loki made a little sound in the back of his throat and he dipped his head back to kiss his king once more, glad to press into it as soon as Thor parted his lips to grant him access. He had never even dared hope to find such a caring and gentle husband and now he felt the lucky one at being married with someone that thought so highly of him.  
Thor hugged him tightly, letting Loki explore his mouth with his tongue, and made no attempt to fight him in the kiss. Even if Loki could feel the man start to physically react at his enthusiasm.  
He moaned, not sure if he wanted or not to Thor to take him once again, to drive that enormous cock that was hardening against his thigh deep inside of his body.  
But Thor seemed to have made up his mind because when they broke away he looked Loki in the eyes and shook his head.  
"I won't take your body this morning, my dear, I fear hurting you too deeply." He murmured, gently caressing his back.  
"What if I wanted to take care of my husband?" Loki whispered, licking his lips as he thought more and more of his husband letting him do whatever he wanted.  
It wasn't precisely that he wanted to try and tug the leash to see how much he was allowed, but it felt for him a bit like that, a bit more like the need to show the man that he really wanted to pleasure him and he could be more than a "lie down and close your eyes" queen.  
Thor's smile slowly turned into a mischievous grin.  
"I could indeed start teaching you, my darling."

Thor had made it look so easy when he had done it to Loki, but now Loki was starting to feel a bit insecure about the whole plan of just taking it all into his mouth.  
He was kneeling between his king's thighs, looking at the huge cock in front of him, and suddenly he wasn't really sure he could have managed to take it all, or even just the whole glans in his mouth.  
"We're in no hurry, my darling." Thor had reassured him looking benevolently but eagerly at him from the pillow, slowly stroking himself and gettin his erection even harder in front of his new queen.  
Loki nodded his head and placed his hands on the muscular thighs around him, trying to balance himself on them as he leaned in to start licking for the first time at the cock that had had him cry in pleasure only hours before.  
He closed his eyes when Thor's taste exploded on his tongue and before he knew it he was lavishing the erection with his tongue.  
Thor rumbled softly in front of him, stopping his hand to let Loki do whatever he wanted. "Good little kitten." He murmured in approval.  
Loki opened his eyes once more, looking in his face as he tried straightening up to move his attentions over the glans, trying to press his tongue against the king's urethra as the man had instructed him to.  
"Take it into your hands." The man moaned softly.  
Loki did as the king had asked him and took the erection in his hands, trying to slowly jerk him off, amazed at how that made him feel in power over the man.  
Thor licked his lips, excited, and forced himself not to thrust his hips towards him.  
Loki went back to licking him, parting his lips to try and take part of it at least into his mouth.  
Thor answered with a moan a bit louder, moving one hand over his head to rack his fingers into his black hair. "Take the glans." He whispered.  
Loki did his best to comply, not really making it, but he nonetheless started to suck at what he could manage to fit into his mouth.  
Thor seemed to appreciate it anyway and he gently caressed the nape of Loki's neck.  
"Good... You'll manage to take it all at some point, dear, I'm sure of it." He reassured Loki.  
Loki nodded his head and raised his eyes on the man in front of him as he kept sucking and lapping at the huge glans, slowly jerking him off with both his hands.  
He could feel his own body start to awaken, his little cock starting to fill up even after the tiring night he had had. Suddenly he wasn't sure anymore if he wouldn't have preferred if Thor had just lifted him up and had him impaled on that huge cock he was sucking. A little voice in him told him that it would have been good. Sex with the king was always great and being given to him to be fucked and impregnated felt way more like a blessing at every passing minute.  
Thor moans made him focus back on what he was doing and Loki started trying to jerk him off faster, eager to try and swallow his cum as Thor had instructed him to do right before he had started with it.  
Thor had the decency to at least alert him when he was close to the edge but, even if warned, Loki was shocked when the cum started filling his mouth in waves after waves.  
He tried wrapping his lips around the glans, swallowing faster as Thor had instructed him to, but he couldn't even take it properly into his mouth. Soon Loki could feel the sperm escape his lips, dripping down his chin even if he desperately tried swallowing most of it, his hands still wrapped around the huge cock getting dirty with rivulets of sperm and his own spit. Slowly he went back at jerking the god, even if that meant more cum filling his mouth and throat.  
Loki closed his eyes and tried hopelessly to ignore the throbbing erection he had between his own legs. He couldn't even feel ashamed for the mess he surely was making of himself, his face partly covered in cum and saliva, visibly excited at his king making a little eager slut of him.  
Panting, his face flushed a deep shade of blue, he let the cock slip out of his mouth only when Thor had cum to the last drop. He wasn't even surprised anymore that he hadn't even gone completely soft even after the orgasm.  
"Did I do well, my lord?" He asked with a croaking voice, looking at the god from under his lashes, hoping the man would take pity of him and get him over the edge too.  
"Very well, my dear..." Thor sighed, his eyes fixated on him as he slowly kept stroking Loki's hair. "I now cannot stop thinking about you making such a show of yourself in front of the whole court." He grinned.  
Loki felt himself flush even deeper and gulped down at that, surprise clear on his face. "My king?"  
"I will be very patient, my darling." The king reassured him. "I won't ask you of that right away, but just so you know slowly I will have you get used to me touching your beautiful body even in front of the rest of our court." He explained slowly, still caressing a lock of black hair between his fingers. "I will have you pleasure me for all of Asgard to see how much we love each other."  
Loki felt his heart beat a bit faster at that little word. He moved, crawling over his king, and let Thor gently clean up his face using his fingers. He parted his lips for the man to feed him the cum that had previously escaped him, sucking them lightly as he stared at the king right in the eyes.  
"You want to show them you love me, my king?" He asked in a low voice when Thor slowly pulled his clean fingers out of his mouth.  
Thor looked at him in the eyes and went back to gently caressing his face, slowly stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.  
"I am pretty sure that love is already blooming, my dear, even if it is maybe too early to talk about it."  
Loki nodded his head and leaned in for yet another kiss, happy and satisfied at knowing that there might have been love in his life after all, not even thinking anymore about the sexual acts his king had in store for the two of them.


End file.
